Human erythropoietin (EPO), a member of the haematopoietic growth factor family, is synthesized mainly in the adult kidney and fetal liver in response to tissue hypoxia due to decreased blood oxygen availability [1]. The principal function of EPO is to act directly on certain red blood cell (RBC) progenitors and precursors in the bone marrow to stimulate the synthesis of hemoglobin and mature RBCs. It also controls the proliferation, differentiation, and maturation of RBCs. Recombinant EPO having the amino-acid sequence of naturally occurring EPO has been produced and approved to treat anemia associated with kidney functional failure, cancer and other pathological conditions [2]. In addition to its erythropoietic properties, recent research reports [3] indicate that EPO also acts on non-bone marrow cells such as neurons, suggesting other possible physiological/pathological functions of EPO in the central nervous system (CNS) and other organs/systems. Since EPO receptors have been found in many different organs, EPO may have multiple biological effects, such as acting as an anti-apoptotic agent.
Human EPO is a glycoprotein with a molecular weight of 30.4 kilo-daltons. Carbohydrates account for approximately 39% of its total mass. The EPO gene is located on chromosome 7q 11-22 and spans a 5.4 kb region with five exons and four introns [4]. The precursor of EPO consists of 193 amino acids. Cleavage of the leader sequence and the last amino acid Arg by post-translational modification yields the mature EPO having 165 amino acids. Glycosylation, with three N-linked sites at Asn 24, Asn38, Asn83 and one O-linked site at Ser126, plays a crucial role in the biosynthesis, tertiary structure and the in vivo bioactivity of EPO [5]. EPO functions by binding to an erythropoietin receptor, a glycosylated and phosphorylated transmembrane polypeptide with the molecular weight of 72-78 kilodaltons. This binding triggers the homodimerization of the receptors that leads to the activation of several signal transduction pathways: JAK2/STAT5 system, G-protein, calcium channel, and kinases. Two molecules of EPO protein are needed to bind simultaneously to one receptor molecule to achieve optimal receptor activation [6].
As the first hematopoietic growth factor approved for human therapy, recombinant human EPO (rHuEPO) has been used for the treatment of anemia resulting from chronic renal failure, cancers (primarily chemotherapy-associated anemia), autoimmune diseases, AIDS, surgery, bone marrow transplantation and myelodysplastic syndromes, etc. Interestingly, recent studies have also observed that rHuEPO has non-blood system functions and shows the potential of being used as a neuroprotective drug for cerebral ischemia, brain trauma, inflammatory disease and neural degenerative disorders [7].
Currently, three kinds of rHuEPO or rHuEPO analogs are commercially available, namely rHuEPO alpha, rHuEPO beta, and darbepoetin alfa [8]. These three recombinant proteins bind to the same erythropoietin receptor, but differ in structure, degree of glycosylation, receptor-binding affinity and in vivo metabolism. Since the initial introduction of rHuEPO-alpha in the 1980s, clinicians quickly recognized the frequent dose/injection requirement of the drug as a significant shortcoming. The mean in vivo half-lives of rHuEPO alpha and rHuEPO beta administered intravenously or subcutaneously are only 8.5 and 17 hours respectively [9, 10]. Patients therefore need an injection schedule of daily, twice weekly or three times per week which imposes a burden on both patients and health care providers. Thus, there has been a longstanding need to develop recombinant EPO analogs having a longer in vivo half-life and/or enhanced erythropoietic activity.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to genetically change or chemically modify the structure of the native EPO protein to either slow down its in vivo metabolism or improve its therapeutic properties. For example, there appears to be a direct correlation between the amounts of sialic acid-containing carbohydrates on the EPO molecule and its in vivo metabolism and functional activity. Increasing the carbohydrate content of the EPO molecule thus results in a longer half-life and enhanced activities in vivo [11, 12]. Amgen has designed the rHuEPO analog darbepoetin alpha to include 5 N-linked carbohydrate chains, two more than rHuEPO. Darbepoetin alpha is also known as Novel Erythropoiesis Stimulating Protein (NESP) and is sold under the trademark Aranesp™. Darbepoetin alpha differs from native human EPO at five positions (Ala3OAsn, His32Thr, Pro87Val, Trp88Asn, Pro90Thr) which allows for the attachment of two additional N-linked oligosaccharides at asparagines residue positions 30 and 88. Darbepoetin alpha binds to the EPO receptor in an identical manner as native EPO to induce intracellular signaling involving tyrosine phosphorylation by JAK-2 kinase and the same intracellular molecules Ras/MAP-k, P13-k and STAT-5. Due to the increased carbohydrate content, the half-life of darbepoetin alpha in both animals and humans is almost three fold-longer than that of rHuEPO-alpha (25.3 hours vs 8.5 hours) [9]. Darbepoetin alpha (Aranesp™) also appears to exhibit enhanced bioactivity in comparison to naturally occurring or recombinant human EPO in vivo [13] and has been approved by FDA as a second generation rHuEPO drug; this drug only needs to be administrated once per week to achieve the identical therapeutic effects of 2-3 time injections per week of rHuEPO[10, 14, 15].
Other attempts to extend the half-life of EPO have focused on increasing the molecular weight of the EPO protein through chemical conjugation with polyethylene glycol (PEGylation) and the like. PEGylated-EPO has a much larger molecular weight and is protected from being cleared from circulation and therefore has a longer plasma half-life [16]. However, PEGylation may alter the protein structure resulting in unanticipated changes of function and specificity of the EPO moiety. There are also reports of increasing the molecular weight of EPO by other methods, such as to link the EPO molecule to a carrier protein (human albumin), or to form the homodimerization of two complete EPO molecules by using linking peptides (3- to 17-amino acids) or by chemical cross-linking reagents [17, 18, 19, 20]. While all these methods have achieved some success in extending the half-life and enhancing the activities of EPO, combining the EPO molecule with the Fc fragment of human immunoglobulin (IgG) in a fusion protein as described in the present application achieves unique advantages.
Human immunoglobulin IgG is composed of four polypeptides linked covalently by disulfide bonds (two identical copies of light chain and heavy chain). The proteolysis of IgG molecule by papain generates two Fab fragments and one Fc fragment. The Fc fragment consists of two polypeptides linked together by disulfide bonds. Each polypeptide, from N- to C-terminal, is composed of a hinge region, a CH2 domain and a CH3 domain. The Fc fragment structure is almost the same among all subtypes of human immunoglobulin. IgG is among one of the most abundant proteins in the human blood and makes up 70 to 75% of the total immunoglobulins in human serum. The half-life of IgG in circulation is the longest among all five types of immunoglobulin and may reach 21 days.
Modern bio-engineering technology has been successfully applied to the creation of fusion proteins consisting of therapeutic protein fragments, such as cytokines and soluble receptors, and the Fc fragment of human IgG [21, 22, 23, 24]. These fusion proteins have a significantly longer in vivo half-life while retaining their biological and therapeutic properties. So far two fusion proteins comprising an Fc fragment have been successfully developed as biomedicines and approved by FDA for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis and chronic plaque psoriasis [25, 26].
It has been shown in the prior art that dimers of two EPO molecules linked either by chemical cross-linking or by a polypeptide exhibit enhanced in vivo activities and a prolonged half-life[17, 19]. The enhanced activity may due to the more efficient binding of the EPO dimer to one receptor, and the prolonged in vivo half-life due to the larger size of the dimer protein. However, the chemical cross-linking process is not efficient and is difficult to control. Moreover, the linkage peptide in the dimer of EPO may alter the three-dimensional structure of EPO molecule and the peptide itself may stimulate immunogenic responses in vivo. These shortcomings impair the therapeutic potential of EPO dimers, particularly since EPO replacement therapy in renal patients is life-long.
The need has therefore arisen for EPO analogs that have a significantly longer half-life and enhanced erythropoietic activities in vivo but have no increased immunogenic properties.